miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/Miraclum romatic ( wszystkie rozidziały)
Dzieńdobry pewnie już ostrzyliście na mnie noże za to że tak dawno był next ale tu będo wszystkie rozdziały znaczy te co były i te nowe. Miraclum romatic cz.1 Marinette ( 18 lat ) Drogi pamiętniczku mam zamiar zdradzić czarnemu kotu swoją prawdziwą postać, ale najpierw powiem to mojemu chłopakowi czyli Adrien`owi.Mam nadzieje że dobrze to pszyjmie.A Czarny koty zejdzie nam z drogi.Jestem światowej sławy projektantką mody.Mieszkam w wielkiej willi w której jest tak dużo pokoji że codziennie odkrywam nowe.Edytuj Do zobaczenia drogi pamiętniczku. Marinette:Jak myślisz tiki kim jest czarny kot?-zapytałam Tiki:Nie wiem-powiedziała W tym samym czasie u Adriena Adrien:Jak myślisz plagg zgodzi się?-zapytałem Plagg:Daj mi spokuj teraz jem mój camember-powiedział Adrien:Jak możesz być tak nie czuły-powiedziałem Plagg:Taki jestem -powiedział Adrien:Zgodzi się prawda-powiedziałem Plagg: no jasne że się zgodzi przecież cię kocha to napewno cię poślubi-powiedział Adrien:A ty skąd wiesz że mnie kocha?-zapytałem Palgg:Przecież wiem to od kiedy się pierwszy raz spotkaliście-powiedział Adrien: Która godzina?-zpytałem Plagg: 16:30 a co?-zapytał Adrien:Musze się śpieszyć z 10 minut mam z nią spotkanie w parku-powiedziałem Palgg: nie zapomnij o pudełku-powiedział Adrien:już biore-powiedziałem po czym wybiegłem z domu i pobiegłem do parku. Miraclum Romatic cz.2 Adrien Lecz jak na zrządzenie losu pojawił się w własnej osobie władca ciem.Musiałem się przemienić, ale co ja zrobie z tym pudełkiem przecież nie będe z nim walczyć co biedronka o mnie pomyśli a do kieszeni go nie wsadze bo go zgniote. Plagg:Połuż je pod drzewem-powiedział Adrien:Przecież mi ktoś je ukradnie a to nie lada fortuna-powiedziałem Plagg:To walcz z nim jeśli chcesz-powiedział Bez namysłu położyłem je pod drzewem ( napewno ci nikt tego nie ukradnie). Adrien Walczyliśmy tak przez pół godziny aż władca ciem zniknoł. B:Niestety nasz trud poszedł na marne-powiedziała CK:Dla mnie to nie był żaden trud-powiedziałem B:Ta widać- powiedziała sarkastycznie CK:Jakto widać?-zapytałem B:Jesteś cały spocony-powiedziała CK:To z tego upału-powiedziałem z flirciarskim usmieszkiem B:Jakiego upału?-zapytała CK:Naszej miłości-powiedziałem B:Chciał byś ale możemy się spotkać o 22:00-powiedziała i znikneła Ja pobiegłem pod drzewo pod ,którym leżało pudełko.Szybko pobiegłem na miejsce spotkań.Marinette już siedziała na ławce.Zobaczyłem Natchaniela który siedział obok Marinette i ją podrywał.Wemnie coś się rozgotowało. Marinette Natchaniel zachowywał się zupełnie tak jak czarny kot.Na szczęście przyszedł Adrien widać było że jest wkurzony Natchaniel poszedł a Adrien podszedł bliżej wyciągnoł małe pudełko otwożył. W tym pudełku, był piękny pierścień z wielkim rubinem.I powiedział: Adrien:Czy chcesz zostać moją żoną?-zapytał powarznie Marinette:No jasne że tak- powiedziałam wziełam pierścień i założyłam na palec. Marinette:To kiedy ślub ?-zapytałam Adrien:Kedy chcesz kochanie-powiedział Marinette:To może za miesiąc-powiedziałam Adrien:Jutro wszystko uzgodnimy bo musze już lecieć na sesje zdjęciową-powiedział i zniknoł Ja poszłam do limuzyny i pojechałam do mojej willi. Adrien Po sesji zdjęciowej wruciłem do domu.I rozmyślałem nadd tym jak przygotować nasze wesele. Marinette Kiedy wruciłam do domu, zadzwoniłam do Aly`ji. Marinette:Aly`ja nie uwieżysz co dziś się stało-powiedziałam Aly`ja:Mów co takiego się stało-powiedziała Marinette:Adrien mi się oświatczył-powiedziałam z radością Aly`ja:Kiedy wesele?-zapytała Marinette:Za miesiąc ale to w trakcie planowania-powiedziałam Ay`ja:widze że dobrze ci się wiedzie-powiedziała Marinette:A jak tam u ciebie z Ninem?-zapytała Miraclum Romatic cz.3 (Wielki ślub i zagnięcie) Tak pewnie już ostrzycie na mnie noże,patelnie i siekiery albo topory.Tu jest wasz upragniony next. Miesiąc puziniej Marinette Dziś był ślub miałam pięknom białą suknie włosy rozpuszczone i piękny biały welon.Właśnie szłam do ołtarza w kościele gdzie stał Adrien. Ksiądz:Czy ty Marinette Dupain-Chang ( jak źle napisałam przepraszam) bieżesz Adriena Agresta za swojego męża ( sorry nie chcem pisać całej przemowy bo mi się nie chce tak wiem leń ze mnie) Marinette:Tak oczywiście Ksiądz;A czy ty Adrienie Agreście czy bieżesz Marinette Dupain-Chang za swoją żone Adrien:Tak oczywiście Nałożyli obrączki Ksiądz:Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną możecie się pocałować I się pocałowali. W domu Pojechaliśmy do domu Marinette który był naprawde ogromny.Położyliśmy się spać w którjś z sypialini. Następnego dnia Wstałem rano i zobaczyłem że Marinette nie ma koło mnie leży tylko karteczk. Czarny kocie jeśli chcesz odzyskać swoją małżonke oddaj swoje miraclum przyjdzi na cmętarz bez wsparcia, albo ona zginie. Z pozdrowieniami Władca ciem i Chloe ( ktoś mi powie jak zrobić tą kreske nad "e") Nieno jeden dzień po ślubie i już ją porywają.Chyba jakieś żarty.I co ja mam zrobić zwykle za moją głowe robiła Maja ,ale ona pewnie jest zajęta swoją olimpiadą.Więc ja musiałem coś wymyślić.Plagg wyleciał z kieszeni mojej koszuli. Plagg:I co zrobisz mój kochasiu tylko nie oddawaj mnie Adrien:To co mam zrobić?-zpaytał Plagg:To może wezwij wsparcie Adrien:Ale pisali że jeśli wezme wsparcie to ją zabiją Plagg:To powiedz żeby się ukryli i z zaskoczenia ich capniecie i wsadzicie do więzienia Adrien:Ale jak ja znajde srebną wilczyce? Plagg:ty się tym nie martw ja się tym zajme. Miraclum romatic cz.4 ( Maja spec od broni, zamaskowani wojownicy Maji) Mój muzg oficjalnie zwarjował wiec ten wpis będzie wpisem zwarjowany z powodu gorączki.A tak wogule mój muzg to pisze nie ja. A:Czekaj Marinette to biedronka-powiedział P:Tak nie wiedziałeś? A:nie niewiedziałem P:To może zajmijmy się tym zaginięciem A:Ale jak? P:Mówimy skoży samy z dobroci srebnej wilczycy A:acha ale jak ją znajdziemy? P:Zadzwoń pod ten numer-podałtelefon z wybranym numerem Bez namysłu zadzwonił. A:Chalo SW:Tak kto mówi A:czarny kot SW:w czym moge służyć czarny kocie A:Srebna wilczyco bo wiesz porwano Biedronke i chcem żebyś mi pomogła SW:Przepraszam cię ale jestem na olimpiadzie ale wyśle do ciebie( tak wogule oprucz sławy gimnatsyczki miała też służbe w policji i głuwną przełożoną w wojsku polski znaczy że ona żądziła żołnierzami) mojich wyszkolonych wojowników z bronią,a tak wogule to gdzie mam ich wysłać? A:Na cmętarz SW:To może jeszcze do jaskini smoka-powiedziała śmiejąc się A:To nie jest śmieszne SW:Już wysyłam posiłki A:a tak wogule jak ci się układa życie? Srebna się rozłączyła. Ja przemieniłem się i pobiegłem na cmętarz. Zobaczyłem dwie zakapturzone osoby jedna trzymała Marinette i trzymała nuż w ręce a druga stała z karabinem w rękach. Osoba 1:Oddaj nam swoje miraclum a ona przeżyje Marinette:Czarny kocie nie rub tego Osoba 2:Zamknij pysk Wtedy przylecieli wojownicy Maji i zaczeli z nimi walczyć.Ja zabrałem Marinette do naszego domu i położyłem na łużku ona zemdlała oddychała.Postanowiłem zrobić jej niespodzianke ( Muzgu nie niewolno brzydki muzg) ( a co mi zrobisz pisze i końec) ( weź muzgu ogarnij się) ( nie) poszłem do łazienki i wyszłem ....... ( dziękuje ci muzgu za to że się ogarnołeś) ( niema za co) Jeśli chcecie żeby mój chory muzg pisał razem ze mną piszcie. ( Ej!!! ja nie jestem chory tylko ześwirowany) ( jedno i to samo) Paaa żegnam ja i muj porąbany muzg. Miraclum romatic cz.5 (Rozbity samolot) Tak wiem że dużo czasu zajmowałam się innymi serjami ale przecież ich to ja mam naprawde dużo i powoli będe musiała koniczyć niektóre bo będzie sezon 2 ale to tylko zapowieć.Jutro pojawi się szkoła superbohaterów i pewnie też pujdą prologi nowych serji i reszta serji też będą.A tak wogule pisze to mój chory muzg nie ja. Wyszłem w piżamie .Położyłem się obok Marinette.Przytuliłem się do niej i tak zasneliśmy.Wstałem pierwszy załuwarzyłem że .... Maja Milk Właśnie miałam trening, kiedy nagle zadzwoniła Aly`ja. Maja:Aly`ja co chciałaś? Aly`ja:Pamiętasz nasz spisek? Maja:Tak a co ? Aly`ja:Możesz tu przyjechać prosze wiesz po co. Maja:No dobrze przywioze ekipe filmową, ok? Aly`ja:Idealnie ( ja się was boje) Daniel Nadal prubowałem oświadczyć się ale mi to nie wychodziło.Już dawno poznałem tożsamość mojej ukochanej.Za kardzym razem musiało coś nie wyjść.Jak Adrien oświadczył się Marinette? Ciekawe czy on wie że Biedronka to Marinette.Czekaj nie bo wtedy Srebna wilczyca go zidzieliła w głowe tak że zemdlał ( Srebna dobrze postąpiłaś).Będzie trzeba im to powiedzieć.Czekaj miałem opowiadać o oświadczynach a nie o mocnym uderzeniu mojej ukochanej.Och jaka ona jest słodka, odwarzna, miła, pomocna, wierna i mógł bym wymieniać godzinami.Jest tak piękna jak piękna róża lecz potrafi pokuć.Też uczestniczyłem w olimpiadzie tylko ja walczyłem w szermierce.Ona zato w gimnastyce, jest generałką wojska polskiego och jaka ona jest odwarzna i gotowa do poświęceń.Ach znowu się zagalopowałem miałem mówić o mojim planie no więc usłyszałem rozmowe Aly`ji i Maji i postanowiłem oświadczyć jej się w Paryżu miastu zakochanych.A przy okazji zobaczyć co tam u Adriena i Marinette a może Adrienette ha ha.No więc lecieliśmy samolotem kiedy nagle zaczoł spadać nie wiedziałem co robić.Nie mogłem się przemienić bo było za dużo ludzi.Lotnik kazał nam brać spadochrony i skakać.Lecz ja wziołem ostatni dla Maji już nie starczyło.Chciałem zabrać ją ze sobą lecz niedośęgłem jej ręki i nie chwyciłem jej. Maja Milk Prubowałam jeszcze prowadzić tym samolotem lecz nic nie dało się zrobić.Poszłamna koniec samolotu i szukałam spdochronu lecznie znalazłam go.Po czym było wielkie uderzenie.Jeszcze żyłam bagarze zamortyzowały upadek i oszczątaki sił wyszłam z samolotu zabierając swuj bagarz.Rozbiłam się gdzieś w Francji ale gdzie to ja niewiem.Obok samolotu był wielki las biegłam ile sił w nogach do światła po drugiej stronie lasu.Były to światła zapalonych świateł.Było dość ciemno.Uśadłam na jakiejś ławce i tam przespałam tą noc. Daniel Czemu jej nie złapałem, teraz może już nie żyć.Byłem bardzo zły na siebie.Modliłem się żeby nic się nie stało Maji i jeszcze żyła.Byłem na lotnisku w Paryżu.Szłem z głową na duł.Byłem bardzo smutny.Złotek wyleciał mi z kieszeni iprubował mnie pocieszyć lecz nie udawało mu się. Zł:Daniel nie mart napewno znajdzie miejsce w śród aniołów ( genialnie pocieszasz wiesz tak z pewnością)-Dniel jeszcze bardziej się zasmucił Paa. Jeszcze jutro napisze :) Sorry za błedy ale już jestm wykończona oczy mnie bolą więc kończe :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania